Halloween at the Leaky Cauldron
by renandli
Summary: Hannah Abbott, proud publican is throwing a Halloween Party at the Leaky Cauldron. She's a bit lonely, but the party may be the perfect chance to find romance. M for smut, but there is plot in here too.
1. Chapter 1

Closing up at the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah Abbott, wiped down the counters and set the chairs up on the tables. The crew in the morning would sweep and mop for her. They did those chores for the owner because they loved working at the Leaky and Hannah was a great boss. It was widely known that Hannah hated to mop.

The Leaky had been transformed into a much warmer, friendly place since Hannah took over from old Tom. Business was steady and this week almost overwhelming. Halloween was tomorrow, and Hannah was throwing an enormous party which would pull people from all over Britain. Months of prep have gone into the party but tonight she let the stress fall away. There was nothing else for her to do and even if there was she didn't have time to do it. So why worry? She might worry tomorrow but no more tonight.

One last scan of the main room before heading upstairs, Hannah was satisfied that the pub was in good condition. Good enough to go relax in her apartment. Her home was small but comfortable; living room with a kitchenette, bedroom and a wonderful bathroom which was why she chose this particular unit. Shutting out the world, Hannah stripped as she walked to her refrigerator to grab a beer. Plopping down on her couch she dragged off her low-heeled boots leaving her in a matching bra and panty set of purple lace.

Curling her toes in the deep shag rug, she drank half the bottle in one swig. Hanging on the back of her door, her costume for the party waited. Susan Bones, still a friend all these years after Hogwarts, had convinced her not to work during the event but rather just attend. Hannah only agreed because Susan said she'd be going stag herself and wanted someone to hang out with.

Her costume came from Weasley Wizarding Wheezes II. George Weasley, himself, had been very solicitous in getting her to take this particular one. George had made good on the plan to get a second store up and running in Diagon Alley and business had boomed in the last ten years, he still made it a priority to schmooze with his customers.

Hannah got up, sipping her beer and went to look inside the dress bag. Unzipping the bag, she looked at the simple 'Milk Maid' costume. Peasant shirt embroidered with flowers and green circle skirt to the knee, all held together with a brown leather corset. The corset wasn't sleazy, but when she tried it on it certainly put her best assets on display. She would leave skanky to the recent Hogwarts graduates. She'd settle for cute and fun looking, appropriate for the young party host.

Hannah closed the bag again, finishing her bottle, she threw it away. Walking toward the bathroom, Hannah unhooked her bra and let her panties drop. Hanging out naked in her own space was the best part of her day. Hannah stood by her pedestal sink, checking out her reflection in the 3/4 mirror. Never a fan of the sun, she had smooth skin, a bit pale but not goth. A pretty face was reflected back to her eye, maybe not a stunner but Hannah knew her smile was good. Her tits had finally stopped growing, by some miracle they still rode high on her chest, in the wrong shirt she looked like the prow of a ship. Wide hips to balanced her out nicely, tapering into firm thighs and a cute set of knees.

Pulling a face at herself, Hannah left off her scrutinizing. Before heading to bed she washed her face and twisted her hair into one long plait. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hannah woke as a cold beam of sunlight crept over her face. Stretching luxuriously, she slipped her hands down her body after flinging her covers off. Her nipples grew hard as a cool autumn breeze hit her skin, through the open window. She tweaked the hard nub, a lazy smile touching her lips. She let herself imagine her hands were another person.

Scanning through the men she knew, she landed on Neville to help her through her morning fantasy. The gangly boy from school had filled out in the last few years but was still sweet when he stopped in to say hello. Slipping down her body she began teasing her clit, dreaming of rough hands and the smell of a greenhouse. Spreading her legs further apart, Hannah put two fingers inside her tunnel. Pushing deeply, her moans escaping into the quiet apartment. In her mind Neville's hot mouth pressed against her neck, nibbling his way to suck on her tits.

Leaving one hand inside, the other plucked and twisted her chest making her dream more real. Thrusting her hips up off the bed, her fingers finding the sweet spot on the upper side of the chute. Pushing at her breast she began licking her skin when the first shudder of release came upon her. Biting at her skin, she left a mark when the final crash hit. Teasing her clit, she slowly came back to reality, Neville melting away. A great start to the day. Now if only Neville had really been here.

Getting out of bed, she pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Wanting to go downstairs to check on things, she just remembered to wash her hands before leaving the apartment. Carefully she went down the stairs, not wanting to jiggle too much since she was braless. Seeing a few of her employees tidying up, and some customers at the bar, Hannah pulled her hair loose, situating it over her shoulders for modesty.

She was glad to see the curtains up protecting the decorating surprises for the party. The Leaky could never really close since it was the main entrance to Diagon Alley. Narrowing the menu to just one type of sandwich and one soup, they were still doing pretty good business since it wasn't lunch yet.

"Newspaper, Beth?" Hannah was pretending to not look over every inch of the pub, that she wasn't doing a mental inventory of things that needed to be done.

Beth, a no-nonsense redhead with quick humor, caught on to her boss's motives for being in the bar area. Handing over the Prophet, she called her out, "Hannah, I thought you said that WE were in charge of everything today. You should be upstairs relaxing, or you could go into the Alley and get into some early trouble." Beth was wiggling her eyebrows at her boss as the entrance from the Diagon side slid open.

"Abbott!" George Weasley came in, bringing a gust of cold air with him. In her thin clothes, still tingling from her earlier play, Hannah's nipples hardened against the wind and goose flesh broke out over her arms. "Oooo Hannah, looking very sexy this morning." George was pushing a hand truck piled with boxes of WWW products. "Delivery man is here! The party can start as soon as this stuff is in place."

"George don't be silly, I look like I just rolled out of bed." Patting her hair, Hannah felt a blush roll up her face.

"Better than that, my dove, you look like you just rolled out of MY bed." Hannah chuckled, George was very good at flirting with every woman in a room but never to the point of offense. George was wearing his ginger hair short now, he didn't seem to mind the mangled mess where his ear had been. Still, even with the ugly scar, with his wit and outgoing personality he cut a dash through Diagon Alley. But Hannah saw a tinge of sadness in addition to the humor, ever since Fred had died in the war.

"Ack! A ginger!" George was pointing at Beth in mock horror, "I'm terrified of gingers. Hannah, why are you hiring gingers, trying to scare away the crowds?"

Beth was smirking, she had been the butt of this joke before. "George, I don't mean to alarm you but YOU'RE a ginger too."

George stood agape, screwing up his face in confusion, "Hannah, your ginger is speaking gobbledygook, please translate." An audience was gathering for yet another Weasley Production.

"My ginger said, 'She finds you desperately handsome, would like to run away with you, and by the way YOU'RE ginger as well.' It sounds better in the original gobbledygook." Hannah over dramatised batting her eyelashes at George, receiving a good laugh from the crowd.

"I asked you to translate what the ginger said, not tell us what was on your mind, you sexy minx." Returning her eyelash battting wink for wink. Then Hannah found herself holding on to George as he swung her into a dip. His face close to hers, he began making obscene noises much to the delight of the crowd. Flipping her back to her feet, a little breathless but unharmed, she curtseyed to the audience as George took his bow. George calling out, "Remember to tip your waitress, and come see me at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes!"

People went back to their business, Hannah giggling, George placing a hand on her back to keep her upright. Gaining some control, Hannah flipped her hair back and put her hands on her hips. Beth saw George looking her boss up and down, catching his eye, he blushed, coughing into his hand.

"Hannah, I brought the stuff you ordered. The dancing coffins, vampire puppets...everything. Oh and Dad sent these," opening a box, George displayed row after row of eyeballs to Hannah.

"Urgh! What are those?" Reaching out, Hannah dared to touch one, thankfully, it was hard.

"Muggle candy. It's just sugar, but if drop one in with some ice." George pantomimed a customer drinking, tipping back a glass, his eyes bugged out, "Should be enough to scare a couple of folks. Sell it as a special, people'll buy 'em to prank their friends or enemies."

"Cool, thanks George. How much?"

"Please! Don't insult me. The eyeballs are free, I told you, Dad sent them along. He wants the party to go as well as I do. A hug from a pretty girl should be enough to repay him."

"I'll make sure to thank him tonight, then."

"Your costume ready? It wasn't wrinkled or anything."

"I'm ready to go, a pretty little milk maid. What are you coming as? Will there be explosions? Cause I think I can still set up some more noxflagrante spells."

"No, no explosions. I'm going under the radar, playing it cool. But, Lee is coming as a Catherine wheel, so you might want those spells anyway."

"Thanks for the heads up." The two smiled at each other, George a little bashful to Beth's trained eye.

"Well, I have to get back to the shop. I'll see you tonight." Swooping in, George took Hannah close in a quick hug. "Maybe save me a dance? Its always good for us Alley people to stick together."

"Sure, George." Watching him leave, Hannah wondered at George's odd behavior. They hadn't known each well during school, well, every one knew the Weasley twins but she didn't think they knew her from any other Hufflepuff. Since taking over the Leaky, she had seen him more often, George often taking the time to tease her about something. Obviously as one end of the Alley she was a kind of gatekeeper and knew almost everyone. But today, today seemed different.

Crossing over to the bar, she sat close to were Beth was cleaning some glasses. "Beth? Was George acting weird right then?"

"Weird? Nothing weird about a guy with a crush."

"On who?" Hannah showing genuine surprise.

"Wow." Beth shook her head, moving further down the bar and away from her boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Beth chased Hannah out of the Leaky Cauldron shortly after catching her boss retying the little bows on the candy bags. Hannah had gotten 220 of the black ribbons redone before Beth dragged her back her apartment and waited for Hannah to get dressed. Beth stood there tapping her foot until Hannah came out in a blue cashmere sweater and tan corduroys, then Hannah was shuffled out the back door to wander the busy street alone while Beth got back to work.

The wind whipped Hannah's hair around her head, lashing her face as she tried to tame it with a blue velvet ribbon she found in her pocket. Walking into the wind, she worked her way through the happy crowds of last-minute buyers. Waving and saying hi to people she recognized and even to some she didn't. Now that she was outside, her head cleared enough to see that it was a lovely day. Hannah joined the kids watching a dragon-fueled chestnut roaster, laughing in delight with them as great flames erupted from the tiny beast. Clapping at the sight, Hannah slipped a bronze knut in the machine before turning the crank to give the kids a treat, skipping away to their thanks.

Next on her path, Hannah stopped in at Madam Malkins to look through the dresses. Tinkly music and sandalwood scent filled the air of the fancy shop, the clerk lost her smile quickly when Hannah assured her that she was 'just looking' but even that did not lessen Hannah's enjoyment in pushing through the racks of clothes. Velvet, silk and satin spread under her fingers, crunchy tulle puffing the designs out. Hannah was admiring a daring scarlet number with a slit up the thigh and a plunging neckline when some more customers came into the store.

A trio of women, it took only a minute to recognize Hermione Granger-Weasley, Ginny Potter, and Luna Lovegood.

Ginny started right in on the racks, pushing and shoving as she searched, "I can't believe you've left it this long without an outfit for tonight Luna! How are we going to find you something that no one else will have?" The fiery red-head slapped dresses to the side as she quickly decided what would and would not work.

Hermione joined Ginny in the racks, "It has to be special, you want to WOW him don't you?"

Luna held out her arms, accepting the dresses the other women were finding for her, "Of course, I do, Neville's been away for months at the Conservatory. I'm very excited to see him." Luna's voice did not betray how excited she was, it was the same even cadence as always.

The trio gossiped and sorted through the dresses until moving to the changing rooms. Hannah pressed deeply into the clothes she was next to as they passed by her, her insides cold at the mention of Neville coming to see Luna. The development wasn't a horrible thing to hear about, Luna was very nice in her own way, but Hannah had carried a torch for the bumbling, shy Gryffindor throughout school. Even now, when he came to town, butterflies frolicked in her stomach at the sound of his voice.

It was silly, holding on to a school girl crush, but knowing that Luna was pursuing Neville romantically made Hannah want to run out of the shop in tears. Indeed, Hannah turned to flee and was nearly out the door when her sweater caught on a display of spangle earrings. With a great crash, the display fell over sending beads and baubles every which way.

The clerk was followed to the front of the store by Luna, Hermione, and Ginny all in fancy dress. Hannah tried to hide her face as she apologized to the disgruntled employee but Luna recognized her all the same.

"Hannah! How have you been?" Luna rushed up to hug the embarrassed bar owner. The small blonde was so exuberant in her greeting that she buried her face briefly into Hannah's chest. Hannah mumbled something she hoped Luna took as happiness to see her but she knew that actual words hadn't come out her mouth.

Ginny and Hermione were less enthusiastic in their hellos, thankfully. The trio didn't seem to know that Hannah had been trying to leave the store in an effort to avoid them.

Hannah stressed over the small-talk she had to make about families, marriages, and homes, all things she didn't have herself. Luna didn't have those things either but nothing ever seemed to bother the serene blonde in the way it did Hannah.

Coming to an uncomfortable lull in the conversation Hannah grabbed for the one thing she knew more about than anyone, "Are you all coming to my party tonight? Halloween, you know, I have all sorts of surprises ready."

"Yes, that's actually why we're here. Luna needs a party dress for tonight." Ginny smoothed the silky green sheath she had tried on for fun. "I've got mine and Hermione's had hers for ages."

"Party dress? You won't be going in costume then?" Hannah felt anxiety creeping over her skin.

"Well, we aren't kids any more." Hermione led the other two women in laughter, "Imagine, dressing as a princess or something to go to a Halloween party, I'd rather die. My dress is going to cause Ron's eyes to fall out of his head." Hermione did a sexy shimmy in her teal fringed dress.

"Sounds festive!" Hannah spoke a little too loud as she wondered if she would be the only one in costume, nerves took up permanent residence in her stomach.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a judging look between them, Hannah was threatening to suck the fun out of their day if she kept acting so weird. Hermione started back to the dressing rooms, reaching for the side zipper on the dress as she went, "Hannah, you must have scads to do today to get ready, don't let us hold you up."

Ginny caught on the Hermione trying to give the brush-off to the now very flustered bar owner and added, "Yes, you must have loads to get ready, we'll see you tonight." She called over her shoulder while plucking at Luna until the dreamy blonde followed her back to the dressing rooms. Luna waved happily at Hannah before ducking into her packed stall of dresses to try on. As the curtains drew closed, Hannah resumed her escape plan but not before she heard Hermione and Ginny's laughter from the sequestered area.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N As a birthday gift to myself, I came back to a story I had neglected horribly. Enjoy!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Breathing a sigh of relief as the cold air of the Alley buffeted her, Hannah struggled against the wind and the crowds to get away from the dress shop. Her mind spun.

Luna was going to ask out Neville. Boo. Luna was so nice that Hannah couldn't even hate the woman for it. Screw that, yes she could. Hannah stopped in an alcove to hide from the wind and the happy faces of early revelers. Kicking at a loose paving stone she brooded. Fancy fun Luna, so damn special. Special and skinny. She'd have Neville wrapped around her finger in a hot second without even being a bitch about it. And it was going to happen at Hannah's party. Gross.

Susan better be pretty damn distracting tonight.

"Hey Abbott!" Fingers snapped just under Hannah's nose doing their job of taking her out of her thoughts. "Couldn't hear me over this wind, eh? Been calling out at you since a block gone."

Hannah's calm alcove livened up with the addition of Lee Jordan. Dressed in orange, green, and blue, Lee never needed a costume to draw attention to him. He was a compact ball of pure joy barely held together by his skin, and like George, was a major part of the Diagon community. Lee greeted the world with wide-open arms and Hannah couldn't help but smile as his arms came around her in a hug.

"Hi Lee! Sorry, I must have been somewhere else."

Lee slipped an arm along her waist and guided their steps, drawing her back to the street. "Funny, feels like you're right here." He winked and squeezed her hip. Something about the men from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, they could get away with murder. The Wizengamot would lock up the Minister for Magic before Lee or George.

"So, where am I going this afternoon, Mr Jordan?" The duo was winding through the crowds to the far end of Diagon Alley. Lee obviously had a destination in mind and he was determined to get there fast.

"We are going to my storage room so that you can be a guinea pig." Lee tightened his grip on her waist knowing Hannah wasn't going to like his plan.

She didn't. Not at all. "No! Lee, no." They stopped in the middle of the street, tussling as Hannah twisted every which way to break his hold. "I had purple hair for five weeks from that last experiment!"

"And you looked stunning, only you are beautiful enough to pull off violent violet hair. You started a fashion frenzy, George and I had to pump out product every night just to keep up." Lee pivoted Hannah into an abandoned chair at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"It wasn't supposed to be hair dye, Lee. It was perfume. The only reason I even talk to you anymore is that the scent washed off a lot faster than my lilac hair." Hannah glared up at Lee who annoyingly stood there with a huge smile on his face.

"I will go to my grave saying you looked sexy, Abbott." Hannah rolled her eyes. "But the reason you're going to be my guinea pig today is that you look like you need a laugh. Yes, Ms Frowny-Face, you were sticking out like a sore thumb. My sad-sack detector went full red so I knew you were the perfect target, er, volunteer for our newest gadget." Lee held out his hand, an expectant look on his face. "If my detector is broken you don't have to come with me."

Sighing, Hannah slipped her hand into his and let him steer the way. "A gadget?" Hannah's stomach flipped, that didn't sound good at all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The shelves of WWW2 were oddly empty making the innards of the shop echo when Hannah and Lee entered. Stock had almost literally flown out of the store for the holiday.

The chimes above the door sent the employees scrambling to look busy. Lavender Brown, now Lavender Jordan, waddled forward. Pretty, plump and very pregnant she called out, "Calm down everybody, it's just Lee." The pretend work stopped, allowing the employees to return to their games of exploding snap.

"Justly? Who's Justly?" Lee went to give Lavender a quick kiss, pretending to not understand what his wife had meant. They were a wonderful couple. Lee was attentive to her every need, never moody and knew when to call it quits in his laboratory so he could take her out on the town. Lavender was great in the shops, chatty and solicitous with the customers, she could sell ice cubes to Eskimos. It was a lucky pairing for the two of them, the twins were due in January joining the three already here.

"Hi, Hannah. Did he tell you? His costume will be on fire." Lavender wiggled her fingers like flames and shot Lee a resigned look as he went to grab a ring of keys from behind the counter.

"You knew I was hot when you married me, can't back out now, sweetness." Lee put his fingers in his mouth a let out a shrill whistle to get his employee's attention. "Sweep up and turn off the lights, kids, time to get out of my hair. Stay safe tonight, make good choices. Ask yourselves, 'Is this something Lee would approve of?' If it is, go find something else to do. Remember, I'll see you all tomorrow. Bright and surly."

The 'kids', mostly witches and wizards straight out of Hogwart's, hollered and whooped it up as they rushed to clean and start their night of freedom.

"So, Lee convinced you to try the humor-brush?" Lavender gave Hannah a sly smile, as if she knew something Hannah didn't.

"Don't call it that!" Lee's voice floated down from the top-level of the store. Hannah hadn't even seen him at the stairs, she wondered how he had gotten up there so quick. But then she remember. Magic, duh.

Lavender shouted up at her husband, "Then figure out a name for the silly thing," to Hannah she added. "It's interesting, you should have fun." Before Hannah could ask what she meant, Lavender wished Hannah luck as she left to pack up her kids for Grandma's house. The Jordan's were Muggles and happy to take the babies out for normal activities like trick-or-treating. Lavender shared that she would be a screaming yo-yo for the party, so that was one more costumed adult. The knowledge made Hannah quite pleased, Ginny and Hermione weren't right on that count at least.

Lee beckoned Hannah to a back room. The Lab.

The Lab split into two sides, one looked like a medical clinic the other like your dad's fiddling shack.

Lee went to the shack side, ignoring the bubbling, popping and hissing of a dozen cauldrons on the sterile side of the room. Lee offered Hannah a hard wooden chair before crashing among the haphazard boxes that lined the wall. He brought back a metal tub of tubes and bristles.

"I don't like the look of that tub, Lee." Hannah started tapping her feet, anxious about all the bits and bobs Lee was heaping around her.

He didn't respond right away as he began twisting the tubes together, it looked very complicated as he started and stopped multiple times during the construction. "Don't worry, Hannah. Only the bristles touch you, the tubes are used to make sure the gadget works at the same setting for all the experimentals. Gotta be systematic or we can't make changes properly." The next piece to go up was a board that Lee angled under Hannah's legs making the chair recliner-like.

Hannah's major apprehension stemmed from a serious-looking clamp affixed to the side of the board. Lee stopped his tooling around long enough to register the gasp of fright and the down-right horror on his 'experimentals' face. He pointed out the padding along the metal torture device and told Hannah to take off her shoes and socks. "We've had the most luck by applying the gadget to people's feet because...well we don't know why, but Dennis said it might be from all the nerve endings in the soles of your foot."

Hannah rolled a cuff on her trousers after removing her boots, she couldn't help thinking that this was a terrible idea as Lee clamped her leg in place with his vice.

"Just relax and enjoy." Lee's eyes shifted around as if he didn't want to say the next bit, "And if anything starts burning or whatever, give a shout."

Well, now she could relax.

Hannah held on to the fact that Lavender had called the gadget the humor-brush, if Lee had put his pregnant wife in this contraption, surely Hannah would be safe.

The bristles started scrubbing Hannah's foot like an industrious pedicure. Weird for a joke shop, maybe the boys were expanding their client base. Then Lee sprayed something in her face.

"Lee! What the hell?" Hannah wrenched her knee from the surprise of the liquid hitting her face, but the pain was forgotten in the next second as the world shifted to a candy-colored wonderland.

Technicolored sheep and bunnies filled the landscape that somehow was encapsulated by the laboratory while also exploding out the walls to spill out into the Alley. Hannah snapped her eyes shut but the visions didn't leave, they only got worse surrounding her completely and carrying her bodily to take part in the frolicking party.

The dreamland now included men and women along with the happy woodland creatures, brief glimpses of people she knew flashed around her as she tumbled headlong into the middle of everything. Crazy swirling dances where she was passed from man to woman to man, her feet not touching the ground.  
All the world seemed to bounce in unison, then a mouth found hers and the world closed sharply until it was nothing but arms, legs, mouths and flesh.

Unfortunately for Lee Jordan, he couldn't see any of this. As he stood with his clipboard, dumbstruck, Lee watched as, eyes tightly closed her mouth agape unless she was puckering her lips, Hannah's body twitched, her arms and legs tensing against the hallucination. Lee was about to put a stop to the experiment, she had been like this for six minutes, when Hannah began moaning. Panting as she wiggled in the chair.

Lee didn't know what to do but he was damn glad that he had sent his employees away from the shop. As a married man who had been around the block a few times, he recognized an orgasm when he heard it.

Hannah was now growling. Loudly. Shifting her hips in a circle against the hardness below her, her whines grew impatient until Hannah peaked. Her body collapsed back into the chair, perfectly relaxed, then she started laughing.

Hannah came out of the delirium laughing to find Lee staring at her.

Locking eyes, they both blurted out at the same time, "That was interesting."

Lee, flustered by what he had seen and heard, collected himself and let Hannah out of the leg clamp. A quick spell eased the pain in her knee, setting her to rights again. In an embarrassed rush, Hannah grabbed her boots explaining that she really needed to get back to the Leaky Cauldron. So much to do for the party and such. She felt the slick release in her pants but Hannah would rather cut off her own hand than ask Lee what she had done in reality while her mind whored it up in the Candyland-set orgy.

In record time, Lee was shunting her out the front door, pulling the blinds and making sure the CLOSED signs were up for the night.

Back in the Lab he wrote up his notes, at the bottom of his form he summed up the session:

**Liquid Humor-Formula RT65**

_While Subject #4528 eventually had the desired reaction, that of mirth and happiness, to Formula RT65, unforseen side-effects leave me unable to promote this particular formula for mass production for a home-based hilarity item._

_Possible applications for Formula RT65 should be explored in the area of personal auto-erotic stimulation, check with St Mungo's and the Ministry for patent possibilities. _***$$$$$$$***


End file.
